Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compressor of an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
A generic compressor is known from WO 2005/124159 A1.
Description of the Related Art
Here, the compressor has a sound absorber element which is integrated in the compressor housing and which performs the sound absorbing function in the interior of the compressor. Said design has the disadvantage not only of being complex and expensive but rather also of not permitting sound-related adjustment without it being necessary to make changes to the compressor housing.